


Darkness on the Horizon

by meh3303



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh3303/pseuds/meh3303
Summary: A young girl escaping a life of misery stumbles upon the Baudelaire orphans escaping the village. As they go through the trials together and find some unexpected allies along the way, will they manage to find something else all together?





	Darkness on the Horizon

Sunny sleepily babbled as she watched the cacti and other plants roll by outside their window. She wavered in and out of sleep as they went from the gas station to the hospital after the firetruck ran out of gas in the middle of the desert. Violet and Klaus got through administration as volunteer singers for the diseased and managed to befriend Hal, the man that organized the Library of Records at Heimlich Hospital. They were able to get the Keys from him, giving them all night to find the Snicket file, learning that one of their parents may have survived the fire, and giving up the same film to save Violet from getting her head 'surgically' removed. Once they managed to get away during the fire in Olaf's trunk, they were able to take a deep breath.

While Sunny slept, Violet and Klaus took turns listening to the troupe and watching over their sister, who was more of a toddler now.

When they stopped at the Caligari Carnival for Olaf to see Madame Lulu, the siblings felt a foreboding feeling deep in their chests.


End file.
